guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Wie verhalte ich mich, wenn ich (im universitären Umfeld) auf plagiatsbehaftete Arbeiten stoße?
Vorbemerkung thumb|Plagiarismus ist heute im universitären Bezirk ein weit verbreitetes Problem, und prominente Fälle wie das 'Copygate' an der Universität Bayreuth (Bild) stellen nur die 'Spitze eines Eisberges' dar. Wie sollte man vorgehen, wenn man Plagiate in wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten entdeckt? (Bild: Wikimedia Commons, public domain)Wie verhalte ich mich, wenn ich als Wissenschafter - gerade wenn ich zum 'Nachwuchs' gehöre und beruflich noch nicht etabliert bin - in meinem Umfeld an der Uni auf Arbeiten von Studenten, Dozenten, Profs usw. stoße, in denen nachweislich plagiiert wurde? Dieses offenbar einigermaßen brisante Thema wurde zwar schon an anderer Stelle angesprochen (siehe: Andere Plagiate), aber da weitere Betroffene und Interessierte dort wohl nur durch Zufall darauf stoßen werden, habe ich mich entschieden, hier noch einmal einen separaten Thread dazu zu eröffnen. Da es hier um ein äußerst heikles Thema geht, das (nicht nur) für die direkt Betroffenen problematisch ist, möchte ich darum bitten, dazu nur dann etwas zu posten, wenn dies einer sachlichen und konstruktiven Diskussion dient, und von geschmacklosen bzw. mehr oder weniger intelligenzfreien Beiträgen (Beispiel: "erstmal mit ihm reden und ihn erpressen", siehe: "Andere Plagiate") Abstand zu nehmen. Postings, mit denen jemand hier lediglich seine 'Duftmarke' hinterlassen will, werden von mir als Themenstarter konsequent gelöscht werden! All diejenigen, die sich in einer ähnlichen Situation befinden wie die Autoren der beiden nachfolgend zitierten Postings, dürfen sich ausdrücklich aufgefordert fühlen, hier etwas dazu zu schreiben! Außerdem fände ich es im vorliegenden Kontext höchst interessant, Meinungen von Menschen aus dem 'Real existierenden Wissenschaftsbetrieb' dazu zu hören, ob 'Whistleblower', die auf Plagiate oder andere Formen wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens im KollegInnenkreis hinweisen, tatsächlich noch immer vorwiegend als "NestbeschmutzerInnen" oder "DenunziantInnen" betrachtet werden. Abschließend noch ein perspektivischer Hinweis: Sollte sich diese Seite hier entsprechend entwickeln, ist meinerseits vorgesehen, sie später in eine Materialsammlung mit ausgeliedertem Diskussionsbereich umzuwandeln. -- Mr. Nice 23:19, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Fallbeispiele Die folgenden beiden Postings wurden dem Thread "Andere Plagiate" entnommen: "Hallo in die Runde, '' ''beim Erstellen meiner Diplomarbeit fand ich eine Doktorarbeit eines mittlerweile Professors, welche über 100 Seiten (!) des Textes einer etwa 8 Jahre älteren Doktorarbeit 1:1 übernommen hatte. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt bin ich am zweifeln, wie so etwas sein kann und ob ich derjenige sein soll/will, der diese Tat an die Öffentlichkeit bringt. '' ''Für Feedback und eine Abwägung wäre ich sehr dankbar '' ''Gruß '' '' '' _______________________________________________ "''Hallo an alle, ich kann leider Ähnliches berichten wie der Threadersteller: Bei meinen Recherchen bezüglich eines kleinen Aufsatzes sichtete ich auch eine Diss einer Bekannten von mir, da ich wusste, dass sie sich mit der Thematik befasst hatte. Nun fand ich zufällig zwei ziemlich lange, ungekennzeichnete wörtliche Übernahmen aus zwei Aufsätzen darin. Diese zogen sich mit Unterbrechungen über ca. 31 Seiten. '' ''Ich kenne die Kollegin, mag sie zwar nicht sonderlich, aber ich habe auch nichts gegen sie. Schreibe allerdings selbst eine Diss und bin ziemlich schockiert über den Fund, zumal er auch noch mehr als eindeutig ist. Ich bin mir sehr unsicher, ob ich das jemandem mitteilen sollte, denke aber, dass das sowieso bald herauskommen könnte. Jetzt weiß ich, dass sie eine eidesstattliche Erklärung unterschrieben hat, ebenso wie die gute Frau Saß - müsste sie im Falle einer Aufdeckung mit einem Strafverfahren nach §156 rechnen? Gibt es dazu irgendwelche Präzedenzfälle? Ich würde nun wirklich nicht wollen, dass die Kollegin auch noch in den Knast wandert, selbst wenn ich ihr wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten ziemlich mies finde... '' ''Lieben Gruß Ein kleiner Doktorand" (Benutzer: 77.24.53.34) ---- Diskussion im Doktorandenforum.de Um - auch außerhalb des Gutten-Plag Wik'i - eine breiter gestreute Diskussion zu diesem Problemfeld anzuregen, habe ich unlängst im Doktorandenforum.de ebenfalls einen Diskussionsstrang eröffnet. Siehe: "Umgang mit Plagiats-Funden im universitären Umfeld" Dort wurde das Thema bisher vor allem unter juristischen Aspekten beleuchtet. -- Mr. Nice 23:19, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Empfehlung von Prof. Dr. Debora Weber-Wulff Debora Weber-Wulff, bekannte Plagiarismus-Forscherin und Inhaberin eines Lehrstuhls für Internationale Medieninformatik an der Hochschule für Technik und Wirtschaft Berlin, war so freundlich, uns - auf meine Anfrage unter Verweis auf die beiden oben genannten Fallbeispiele hin - am 2. Mai 2011 via E-Mail folgende Empfehlung zukommen zu lassen: "''Hello Mr. Nice! Das ist ein sehr ernstes Problem, und es muss angegangen werden – daher: Nur Mut! Die DFG schlägt ein Vorgehen vor, das ich hier nur leicht modifiziert habe: 1. Schritt: Dokumentieren! Als Muster habe ich ein Beispiel aus zu Guttenbergs Arbeit genommen (die Arbeit eignet sich hervorragend als Beispiel). Es sollten schon 10-15 Seiten dieser Qualität sein, also mit Zitaten ohne Gänsefüßchen, und mit leichten Überarbeitungen des plagiierten Materials. Ist die Überarbeitung stärker, sollten es schon 20-25 Seiten sein. 2. Den Ombud für gute wissenschaftliche Praxis an der Uni herausfinden, wo die Doktorarbeit angefertigt wurde, oder an der Hochschule, wo die plagiierende Person derzeit lehrt, wenn es eine aktuelle Veröffentlichung ist. 3. Dem Ombud die Dokumenation schicken, mit der Bitte um Anonymität. Er ist dazu verpflichtet, diese zu wahren. 4. Sich in Geduld üben. Schnellstensfalls vergehen 1-2 Monate, in der Regel 6 Monate, bis - wenn überhaupt – etwas passiert. Erst danach sollte man an den Wiki-Pranger denken, und dafür hat man ja die passende Dokumentation bereits erstellt :-)" Ergänzend hier noch kurz der Hinweis auf Prof. Dr. Weber-Wulffs Webseiten "Portal Plagiat" -- Mr. Nice 23:19, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Weitere Fallbeispiele und Diskussion '''Kein Interesse an der Aufklärung von Betrug bei Diplomarbeiten Das traurige ist doch, dass niemand wirklich Interesse zu haben scheint, Betrügern das Diplom aberkennen zu lassen. Ich wurde damals genötigt, eine Diplomarbeit für Frau Kornelia S. zu schreiben. Heute möchte ich diesen Fehler wieder gut machen. Es gibt Menschen, die ihr ganzes Leben betrügen, lügen und denen die Gesellschaft und die Art unserer Rechtssprechung auf alle erdenkliche Weise im Schmarotzertum unterstützt. Es scheint eine Frage der Sympathie zu sein. Nun wollte ich den Betrug aufdecken und zumindest eine Sache im Leben der Kornelia S. zur Wahrheit bringen. Ich schrieb als an die Fachhochschule Bremen und bekam keine Antwort. Daraufhin schrieb ich an weitere verschiedene Stellen der Fachhochschule Bremen. Schliesslich rief ich an. Mir wurde dort von einem zuständigen Mitarbeiter mitgeteilt, dass die Aberkenung des Diploms im Ermessen des Prüfungsausschusses liegt. Der Prüfungsausschuss wäre am Ende der Professor, der die Arbeit abgenommen hat. Weiterhin ginge man nicht davon aus, dass das Diplom aberkannt wird. Daraufhin rief ich am nächsten Tag beim Professor an und sprach mit ihm. Er teilte mir mit, dass es an die Rechtsabteilung weitergeleitet wurde. Er teilte mir ebenfalls mit, dass er nicht davon ausginge, dass das Diplom aberkannt wird und das obwohl ich nachweisen kann, dass Kornelia S. keinen Finger krumm gemacht hat. Nicht einmal abgeschrieben hat sie, sondern sie hat die von mir geschriebene Arbeit komplett so abgegeben. Folgen gibt es offensichtlich keine. Ob jemand sein durch Bertug erhaltenes Diplom behält oder nicht, scheint also nur davon abzuhängen, wie nett man ihn findet. Obendrein besteht kein Interesse an Aufklärung. Weshalb haben wir dann noch Geringqualifizierte? Einfach an der nächsten Fachhochschule einschreiben und das Diplom von jemand anderen schreiben lassen. Dann sind alles Diplomanten und die Probleme der geringen Qualifizierung sind gelöst. (Benutzer: 91.1.211.105) ---- Danke für diesen Beitrag, 91.1.211.105! Noch vor einiger Zeit hätte ich so etwas - zumindest an einer Universität oder Hochschule in Deutschland - für unmöglich, mithin für eine 'Räuberpistole', gehalten, aber nach meinen nun ca. zwei Monate langen Hardcore-Recherchen bei GuttenPlag in Sachen Unredlichkeit und Fehlverhalten in der Wissenschaft hört sich Ihre Story erst mal plausibel und prinzipiell glaubwürdig an. Sie passt durchaus in das Bild, das auch der Plagiarismus-Forscher Dr. Stefan Weber in seinem Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit zeichnet. Siehe dort z.B.: "Plagiierende und Plagiate verharmlosende Professoren als Teile des Systemproblems" Trotzdem - oder auch gerade deshalb - erlaube ich mir noch ein paar Nachfragen. Vorweg: ich gehe davon aus, dass es sich bei besagter FH um die Hochschule Bremen handelt. Zunächst würde ich gerne wissen, wann Sie dort die erwähnte Diplomarbeit verfasst haben, und um welche Fakultät es sich gehandelt hat. Zudem würde mich auch interessieren, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen ist, dass Sie dazu "genötigt" werden konnten, die besagte Diplomarbeit für "Frau S." zu schreiben, und möchte Sie um eine ganz allgemeine Beschreibung der Beweislage bitten. Außerdem würde ich gerne wissen, mit welchen Stellen der Hochschule Sie korrespondiert haben haben. (Dass es dort keine Ombudsperson oder eine Schiedsstelle gibt, die sich mit derartigen Problemen befasst, habe ich bei ersten Recherchen bereits definitiv klären können.) Und dann habe ich noch die Fragen, wann ungefähr das besagte Telefonat mit dem Professor stattgefunden hat, der eine Weiterleitung des Vorganges an die "Rechtsabteilung" in Aussicht gestellt hat, und ob Sie eventuell selber zwischenzeitlich dort nachgefragt haben, ob die Angelegenheit bei dieser Stelle tatsächlich bearbeitet wird. Das Ihren Auslassungen zufolge - ich formuliere es mal konservativ - besonders wenig 'entgegenkommende' Verhalten der betreffenden Personen an der Hochschule/Fachhochschule mag übrigens auch damit zu tun haben, dass es sich in diesem Fall, so wie Sie ihn schildern, nicht nur um einen Verstoß gegen das hauseigene Regelwerk, sondern offenbar auch gegen das Bremische Hochschulgesetz, § 7a (Grundsätze guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis), handeln dürfte, was der Sache eine noch größere Brisanz verleiht. Werfen Sie jetzt bitte nicht zu früh 'die Flinte ins Korn'! Sollten Sie Ihre Vorwürfe hinreichend belegen können, bin ich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass in dieser Angelegenheit das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen ist! Mit besten Grüßen -- Mr. Nice 08:23, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) PS: Falls Sie meine Nachfragen nicht an dieser Stelle (also öffentlich) ausführlich beantworten möchten, lassen Sie mich dies bitte wissen. Ich suche dann eine GuttenPlag-E-Mail Adresse für Sie heraus und teile sie Ihnen mit, unter der Sie mir die betreffenden Daten und Infos vertraulich zukommen lassen können. ---- Hochschule Bremen, Fakultät "Natur und Technik", Abteilung 2, Fachrichtung Biologie, Umweltbiologie. Ich lebte mit Frau S. zusammen. Sie hatte extreme Depressionen. Für mich und meinen kleinen Sohn, der damals gerade 2 Jahre alt war, eine unzumutbare Situation. Ich versuchte Frau S. jeden Abend aus ihren Tiefs zu ziehen. Frau S. unternahm den ersten Anlauf das Diplom zu schreiben alleine. Sie scheiterte jedoch und bekam nicht einen Satz zusammen. Ich wurde mit meinem Sohn jeden Abend mit Mordgedanken und schlimmsten Zuständen konfrontiert. Die von mir geschriebene Diplomarbeit war der zweite Anlauf in einem neuen Thema "Biologie von Ziegenrassen und deren Einsatz- möglichkeiten zur Erhaltung von Offenlandbioto- pen in Deutschland". Meine Vorstellung war, Frau S. einen Einstieg zu ermöglichen. Am Ende hatte ich die komplette Arbeit geschrieben. Frau S. gab ich die Arbeit als PDF mit dem Hinweis, diese Arbeit als Einstieg zu nutzen. Sie zu lesen und eine Arbeit mit ihren Mitteln zu schreiben. Ehrlich geschrieben hielt ich diese Arbeit auch keinesfalls als ausreichend für ein Diplom. Für mich generierte ich die Arbeit als HTML und stellte sie als Informationsquelle für Ziegenfreunde in's Internet. Beweise gibt es viele. E-Mails in denen Frau S. schreibt, dass ich diese Arbeit geschrieben habe. Die Arbeit im Internet unter meinem Copyright, die zeitgleich in's Internet gestellt wurde. Die Arbeit wurde von mir in XML geschrieben (Docbook). Die Stylesheets dazu habe ich selber in XSLT geschrieben. Niemand anderes als ich kann diese Arbeit generieren. Das erzeugte PDF kann unmöglich nachgestellt werden. Dokumentation über den Erstellungsprozess (Logfiles) bei der Generierung der Arbeit aus den XML-Dateien. Zeugenaussagen. Mein Schreibstil und Schwachstellen, die ich mangels Verständnis in der Arbeit mit untergebracht habe. Geschrieben habe ich an die verschiedensten Stellen der Hochschule. Ich habe keine Ahnung, inwiefern ich öffentlich Namen nennen darf. Geschrieben habe ich an die Justiziare W. und T.. An's Dekanat -> Frau V., An Frau Roga..., Herrn Gudens..., Frau Lu... und ebenfalls an den zuständigen Professor Brun.... Mit dem Justiziar T. und Professor Brun... habe ich persönlich telefoniert und die Aussagen erhalten, die ich bereits im vorherigen Beitrag gemacht habe. (Benutzer: 91.1.208.123) ---- Besten Dank f.d. ergänzenden Informationen, 91.1.208.123! Vor dem Hintergrund dieser Informationen werde ich mir erlauben, mich jetzt selber einmal mit einem offiziellen Ansprechpartner bei der Hochschule Bremen in Verbindung zu setzen, der nicht identisch mit den von Ihnen genannten Personen ist. Nachdem Sie den Vorgang hier bei uns im Forum öffentlich gemacht haben, halte ich es jedenfall für angezeigt - sowie für eine Sache der Fairness -, jetzt auch die Hochschule dazu zu hören, was dann möglicherweise Bewegung in die Angelegenheit bringt. Mit besten Grüßen -- Mr. Nice 16:03, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich will mich hier gar nicht in die inhaltliche Dikussion einmischen, aber wenn ihr schon den Nachnamen abkürzt, dann sollte man sich auch bei den Details etwas zurückhalten. Aus dem Titel der Arbeit, der Universität, der Fachrichtung und dem Vornamen, kann man sicher schnell alle beteiligten Personen namentlich finden. 188.101.191.213 14:11, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Ups, 188.101.191.213, messen wir jetz mit zweierlei Maß? Natürlich müssen diese Personen, die mit solchen Vorfällen zu tun haben hier namentlich genannt und gegebenenfalls laut und groß angeprangert werden. Das ist doch der Sinn des Ganzen. 80.133.80.178 17:39, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Also: ANPRANGERN werden wir hier niemand, sondern wir stehen m. E. in der Verpflichtung, Vorwürfen wie den oben geschilderten mit dem gebotenen Verantwortungsbewusstsein nachzugehen, wenn wir uns mit ihnen befassen. Sofern die o.g. Vorwürfe sich bestätigen sollten, haben sich die betreffenden Personen durchaus selber 'an den Pranger gestellt'. Sollten sie sich jedoch nicht bestätigen, so wird dies hier natürlich auch in aller Deutlichkeit öffentlich gemacht werden. Jedenfalls wurde zwischenzeitlich von mir eine offizielle Stelle der Hochschule Bremen über den Vorgang in Kenntnis gesetzt, man hat dort die hier im Forum vorgebrachten Vorwürfe 'auf dem Tisch liegen', und mir wurde von einem Funktionsträger der Hochschule eine Überprüfung zugesichert. Jetzt sollten wir uns erst einmal in Geduld üben, und abwarten, was diese Überprüfung ergibt. Sobald mir Neuigkeiten dazu bekannt werden, werde ich diese hier posten. Mr. Nice 20:08, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Bis heute habe ich keine Rückmeldung erhalten. Daraufhin habe ich heute eine weitere E-Mail an den Justiziar W. gesendet. Wieder habe ich eine E-Mail von Frau S. angehängt in der sie schreibt, dass sie keine Diplomarbeit zustande gebracht hat. Ich verwies darüber hinaus auch nochmals auf umfangreiches Beweismaterial. Zum ersten mal erhielt ich nun per E-Mail eine Antwort in der mir mitgeteilt wurde, dass der Verdacht der Täuschung im Prüfungsverfahren in einem förmlichen Verfahren geprüft werde. Informationen über die Einzelheiten dieses Verfahrens könnte ich aus rechtlichen Gründen nicht erhalten. Sofern ich als Zeuge benötigt werden würde, kämen sie auf mich zurück. Darüber hinaus sollte ich davon Abstand nehmen, persönliche E-Mails von Frau S. zu übermitteln, die nicht für die Augen Dritter bestimmt sind. Für mich klingt das nach "Im Sande verlaufen lassen" Strategie. (Benutzer: 91.1.209.86) ---- Hallo Vorredner, zunächst möchte ich Dich bitten, Deine Beiträge am Ende zu signieren. Das ist bei uns Forenregel, und ich möchte nicht jedesmal die betreffenden IP-Adressen nachtragen müssen. Darüber hinaus fände ich es gut, wenn Du Dich bei GuttenPlag anmelden, und hier unter einem 'Nick' posten würdest. Du (zumindest gehe ich davon aus, das stets Du es warst) hast Dich jetzt hier drei mal zu Wort gemeldet - und jedesmal unter einer anderen IP. Du kannst Dir sicher vorstellen, dass dies ziemlich irritierend wirkt. So, und jetzt noch einmal zur Sache: Du schreibst: "Bis heute habe ich keine Rückmeldung erhalten.", während Du später erklärst: "Zum ersten mal erhielt ich nun per E-Mail eine Antwort in der mir mitgeteilt wurde, dass der Verdacht der Täuschung im Prüfungsverfahren in einem förmlichen Verfahren geprüft werde.", um dann abschließend zu erklären: "Für mich klingt das nach >Im Sande verlaufen lassen< Strategie." Sorry, aber für mich klingt das schon ganz anders. Du hast jetzt - zumindest auf Nachfrage - die 'offizielle' Mitteilung eines Justiziars der Hochschule vorliegen, dass die Angelegenheit in einem förmlichen Verfahren überprüft wird - und das betrachte ich schon mal als deutlichen Fortschritt. Dass solch eine Untersuchung nicht innerhalb weniger Tage durchführbar ist, dürfte eigentlich selbstverständlich sein.(schau doch vergleichsweise mal oben, was D. Weber-Wulff über die Wartezeiten bei Hinweisen an universitäre Ombudsleute sagt). Dass Du selber - als Informationsgeber - bei einem hochschulinternen Überprüfungsverfahren lediglich die Rolle eines Zeugen spielen kannst, der keine Einsicht in Verfahrensinterna erhält, halte ich ebenfalls für nachvollziehbar und es erscheint mir keineswegs verwunderlich. Was schließlich die Weiterleitung besagter, persönlicher E-Mail angeht, solltest Du vielleicht den Rat eines Juristen einholen. Als Laie kann, will und werde ich dazu keine Ratschläge geben, oder mich zur Frage der Rechtmäßigkeit äußern. Demnächst werde ich mich auch noch einmal mit der Hochschule Bremen in Verbindung setzen, um mir bestätigen zu lassen, dass dort ein interne Untersuchung anhängig ist, und um Benachrichtigung bezüglich des ausstehenden Untersuchungsergebnisses zu bitten. Im übrigen kann ich nur mit Goethes Worten feststellen: "Nicht Kunst und Wissenschaft allein,/ Geduld will bei dem Werke sein." Mit besten Grüßen -- Mr. Nice 14:38, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Während meiner Unikarriere sind mir einige sehr zweifelhafte Textpassagen unter die Augen gekommen. Die prominenteste ist wohl Niklas Luhmanns Lüge bei der Zeit Definition, in der er behauptet, dass er niemanden kennen würde, der die Zeit nicht linear denken würde. Seltsam, nur das der Bundesverdienstkreuzträger Kosselk zur gleichen Zeit auch an der Uni Bielfeld war. Der wie selbstverständlich zwischen linearer und zyklischer Zeit unterscheidet. Auch schön ist das Martina Löw (TU Darmstadt) in ihrem Buch Raumsoziolgie ihre zentrale Defintion von Raum bei Manuell Castells (Berkley) abgeschrieben hat. Das sie Castelles Werk (La Question Urban, The Rise Of the Networksociety) kennt ist dabei aus dem Literaturverzeichnis ersichtlich. Erstaunlich finde ich auch, das in etwa zur selber Zeit, zu der Löws Buch Raumsoziologie erschienen ist, die deutsche Ausgabe von Castells Werk vom Markt genommen wurde. Ist aber wohl nur ein Zufall. (Benutzer: Giddens) ---- Hallo Giddens, und erst mal: willkommen an Bord! Als möglicher 'Plagiarismus-Kandidat' scheint mir ja nur das zweite von Dir genannte Beispiel in Frage zu kommen. Ist 'Raumsoziologie' eigentlich eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit im engeren Sinne, oder ein populärwissenschaftliches Buch? (Muss so 'dumm' fragen, denn das Thema ist mir absolut fremd). Ach ja: Bitte signiere Deine Beiträge am Ende (Signaturtaste ist rechts oben im Menü)! Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 02:26, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------------------ Aus eigener Erfahrung würde ich sagen, dass Whistleblower / Anprangerer wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens nach wie vor auf einem schmalen Grad zwischen Karriereknick und Heldentum wandeln. Die einzige Situation, die ich erlebte, in der man ohne Gefahr, dass man selber auf verschiedenste Weise angegriffen wird, Plagiate erkennen und noch etwas tun kann, genau diejenige ist, in der man in der Rolle eines Gutachters für die Arbeit ist (also hierarchisch höher angesiedelt als der Beschuldigte), und zwar zum Zeitpunkt BEVOR bereits ein Titel verliehen / eine Arbeit angenommen wurde. Wenn das Unglück bereits geschehen ist, ist natürlich keine Uni erpicht darauf, dass ein Plagiatsskandal o.Ä. bekannt wird. Anzeigen von Personen (unter anderem auch Personen, von denen abgeschrieben wurde), wird in einem für die Öffentlichkeit und selbst für Angehörige des betroffenen Fachbereiches nicht zugänglichen Verfahren entschieden. Wenn überhaupt, erfährt die Öffentlichkeit meist nur vom Ausgang der Sache, wenn zugleich von den beklauten Autoren ein Gerichtsverfahren angestrengt wird. Bis heute ist auf einer Uni-Webseite eine mittlerweile per Gerichtsverfahren enttitelte Plagiatorin unter Dissertationen gelistet. Trotz meines Hinweises, dass man diese Dissertation doch mal löschen sollte. Ja, der Titel wurde vor über einem Jahr aberkannt, so lange braucht nun wirklich niemand, um seine Internetseite zu aktualisieren. In anderen Fällen (der des wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens Beschuldigte ist gleich oder höher gestellt als man selbst) muss man mit entsprechenden Anfeindungen und Problemen rechnen. Ich konnte / wollte damals nicht anders, aber dazu raten würde ich eigentlich keinem. Die Meinungen gingen auseinander, für die einen war ich Nestbeschmutzer, für andere Held. Ich glaub ich bin insgesamt neutral aus der Sache rausgekommen, aber anstrengend wars schon. 79.216.186.98 16:37, 12. Dez. 2011 (UTC)